The Ultimate Manliness
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Kim Minseok sama sekali tak keberatan menikahi pria cantik yang dipacarinya selama lima bulan, Xi Luhan. Persetan dengan wajah cantik pria itu. Luhan tetap laki-laki dan dia... Jantan! XIUHAN, Genderswitch! BoyǀLuhan GirlǀXiumin


**THE ULTIMATE MANLINESS**

 **CAST:**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **It's Xiuhan!**

-000-

Persetan dengan tatapan-tatapan sialan yang ditujukan pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Minseok tak peduli, pun ketika kupingnya yang terbilang sensitif bisa menangkap bisik-bisik dari meja sebelah.

" _Kayak lesbi, ya."_

" _Kuwi lanang opo wedok? Kok ayu tenan."_

 _Minseok kuat._ _Minseok sabar. Minseok kebal._

"Lu _Ge_ , ayo kita menikah." Minseok sengaja meninggikan suaranya, terlebih saat menyebutkan _'Lu Ge'_.

Bagi Kim Minseok, emansipasi wanita wajib dijunjung tinggi dalam berbagai aspek kehidupan, termasuk untuk urusan asmara. Tidak ada salahnya bagi wanita untuk mengambil inisiatif duluan, termasuk dalam hal _melamar_.

Jadilah dia memantapkan hati melamar kekasih yang baru lima bulan dipacarinya, Xi Luhan. Singkat? Memang. Akan tetapi, kalian jangan khawatir, karena _chemistry_ di antara Minseok dan Luhan tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Minseok melamar pacarnya, meski lebih terkesan menodong saking tak ada romantis-romantisnya.

Luhan syok. Saking syoknya, laki-laki itu terbatuk-batuk lumayan hebat sampai matanya berair. Mereka tengah menikmati kencan di kedai _shisha_ langganan, _ngomong-ngomong_ , dan Luhan kebetulan tengah semangat-semangatnya mengisap udara manis beraroma buah melalui pipa pengisap.

"Uhuk… Kamu… Uhuk… Bilang… Apa…?" Luhan susah payah mengatur napasnya.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, Minseok dengan pengertian menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan, berharap itu ampuh untuk meredakan batuknya.

"Aku bilang, ayo kita menikah, Lu _Ge_. Aku sedang melamarmu sekarang."

Alih-alih reda batuknya, Luhan justru terbatuk-batuk makin hebat seolah kena TBC akut.

Lagi, kuping sensitif Minseok kembali menangkap bisik-bisik tetangga dari meja sebelah.

" _Lho kok malah ceweknya yang lebih jantan, ya?"_

Sialan, 'kan?

-000-

Xi Luhan bukan pria pengecut. Dia ini pria sejati, jantan, tak peduli penampilan fisiknya bisa dibilang kurang mendukung. Ulangi, dia ini pria sejati yang jantan! Maka dari itu Luhan tak ragu menunjukkan sikap jantan dengan memberanikan diri menemui ayah Minseok untuk melamar putrinya. Luhan mencintai Minseok. Sebagai pria sejati lagi jantan, Luhan memantapkan hati untuk menikahi perempuan jelita berpipi _chubby_ yang sudah dipacarinya selama lima bulan.

Akan tetapi, sejantan-jantannya Luhan, dia merasa agak _jiper_ juga. Apa pasal? Ehem. Kau bakal tahu nanti.

"Dia… Pacarmu?"

Kim Jongwoon, ayah Minseok, nyaris melongo begitu Minseok memperkenalkan Luhan padanya. Ibu Minseok yang duduk di sebelahnya malah melongo duluan dengan suksesnya.

"Iya, _Appa_. Ini Luhan _Gege_ , pacarku," Minseok menjawab dengan bangga. Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang agak dingin gara-gara grogi berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya.

"Kok cantik?" Jongwoon yang segera menguasai diri berkomentar tanpa dosa.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dikulum, diam-diam mendongkol. Meski bukan pertama kali mendengar komentar serupa, tetap saja sulit bagi Luhan untuk tak memasukannya ke hati. _Please_ deh, lelaki mana sih yang sudi disebut cantik? Luhan ini jantan, saudara-saudara. Catat, jantan. _Manly_ , _yeah_!

Menurutnya sih begitu. Akan tetapi, bagaimana menurut orang lain?

Ya kau coba bayangkan sajalah sosok pria bertubuh ramping, tinggi sedang, memiliki rambut agak ikal berponi yang diwarnai kuning kenari, juga wajah cantik alamiah menjurus imut dengan sepasang mata elok bak mata rusa. Kurang lebih begitulah sosok Xi Luhan, pacar Kim Minseok ini. Dia pria cantik, saudara-saudara. Bawaan lahir. Catat, bawaan lahir.

Bahkan kecantikan model _androgyne_ sekelas Andrej Pejic pun seakan _bablas angine_ jika dia berdiri bersebelahan dengan Xi Luhan!

Senyum Minseok mendadak kuncup mendengar komentar ayahnya.

" _Appa_ mana boleh bilang begitu. Lu _Ge_ tidak cantik, dia cuma sedikit imut," Minseok membela pacarnya.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dikulum lagi mendengar pembelaan Minseok. ' _Oh, Minseok sayang, kenapa kau memilih kata imut dan bukannya jantan?'_ Luhan menggerundel dalam hati. Namun, berhubung yang ngomong barusan itu Minseok-nya, Luhan memutuskan untuk memaafkan lahir-batin.

"Malah lebih cantik dia ketimbang kamu, Minnie-ya," Jongwoon kembali berkomentar tanpa dosa, membuat sang istri menjawil tangannya dan memberikan isyarat lewat mata begitu Jongwoon menoleh, seolah-olah mengatakan, _'hati-hati kalau bicara.'_

" _Appa_!" Minseok memberengut. "Lu _Ge_ itu cowok dan aku cewek. Ya jelas aku yang lebih cantik, lah."

"Iya, iya." Jongwoon mengalah setelah mendapat isyarat mata dari sang istri, Ryeowook. Ayah Minseok ini lantas menanyakan maksud kedatangan Luhan ke rumah keluarga Kim.

"Saya ingin melamar Minseok, _Ajusshi_ ," jawab Luhan lugas, tegas, mantap.

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook terbelalak berjamaah.

"Kamu ingin melamar anak saya?"

"Ya, _Ajusshi_ ," jawab Luhan. "Saya sangat mencintai Minseok, jadi saya putuskan untuk melamar dan menikahi Minseok."

Jongwoon seakan tersedak _tteok_. _Apa katanya tadi? Melamar dan menikahi Minseok? Pria cantik ini?_

 _Yang benar saja, Nona, eh, Bung._

"Kamu serius? Yakin?" Jongwoon mendadak menirukan lagak polisi-polisi dalam drama yang tengah menginterogasi tersangka. "Kok bisa?"

Luhan agak mengerutkan keningnya. ' _Kok bisa?'_

' _Ya bisalah. Namanya juga cinta.'_ Luhan membatin, setengah gemas setengah _keki_.

"Kamu bilang ingin menikahi anak saya. Apa kamu sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya? Kamu yakin bisa bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap anak saya, membahagiakan dia, dan menghidupi dia dengan layak?" cecar Jongwoon tegas.

"Saya yakin, _Ajusshi_ ," jawaban Luhan tetap mantap. "Saya mencintai Minseok sepenuh hati. Saya yakin dan siap untuk bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap Minseok, membahagiakan dia, dan menghidupi dia dengan layak."

Luhan terlihat begitu meyakinkan, mengabaikan fakta tangannya sedingin es. Hebat juga pria satu ini, bisa terlihat meyakinkan meski menahan grogi.

Jongwoon cukup terkesan dengan Luhan, tetapi tak semudah itu baginya untuk langsung memberikan lampu hijau.

"Kamu bilang yakin bisa menghidupi dia dengan layak. Boleh saya tahu apa pekerjaanmu, Anak Muda? Sekadar jaga-jaga saja. Saya tak mau Minseok dinikahi pengangguran atau dinafkahi dengan hasil pekerjaan yang tidak halal."

 _Ini dia_.

Mendadak Minseok merasakan tangan Luhan kaku dan jauh lebih dingin, seperti mayat.

"Itu…" Luhan tampak sedikit ragu-ragu hingga Jongwoon menautkan alis, merasa curiga.

"Saya…" Luhan meneguk ludah. Dia menoleh pada Minseok, meminta pendapat perempuan itu lewat tatapan mata

Minseok balas menatapnya, tersenyum teramat manis dan mengangguk singkat.

Maka Luhan kembali menatap Jongwoon. Sembari mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Luhan pun menjawab.

"Saya punya dua pekerjaan. Petugas rumah duka merangkap… Perias jenazah."

 _Glek._

Jongwoon tiba-tiba yakin dia kena _stroke_ begitu mendengar jawaban Luhan.

-000-

Kim Minseok adalah insan penjunjung tinggi semangat emansipasi wanita. Tak heran dia mati-matian pasang badan menghadapi sang ayah yang menentang rencana Luhan menikahinya. Minseok mati-matian bertahan dengan keinginannya menikahi Luhan, tak peduli dia harus melawan ayahnya. Demi cinta, Minseok rela sesaat durhaka.

Jongwoon tak rela Minseok menikahi laki-laki yang cantik, ditambah Luhan memiliki profesi yang tidak biasa. Minseok dengan berapi-api membela pacarnya, mengatakan bahwa dibalik wajah cantiknya Luhan tetaplah laki-laki sejati, bahkan sudah teruji klinis di atas ranjang. Minseok juga mati-matian membela profesi pacarnya yang menurutnya teramat mulia. Saking berapi-apinya membela Luhan, Minseok sampai mengatakan bagaimana jika ayahnya meninggal sementara di dunia ini tak ada profesi bernama petugas rumah duka. Walhasil ayahnya _ngamuk_ , tapi beberapa menit kemudian sadar kalau Minseok ada benarnya juga.

Setelah berhari-hari mengalami perdebatan sengit dan perenungan mendalam, akhirnya Jongwoon berkenan menerbitkan surat izin menikah untuk Minseok dan Luhan. Sebenarnya sih itu karena Jongwoon khawatir Minseok bakal nekat kawin lari dengan Luhan. _Nay nay_. Jongwoon jelas tak mau jadi bahan gosip di keluarga besarnya.

Minseok dan Luhan akhirnya menikah pada penghujung musim semi di Seoul. Bertempat di salah satu gereja yang menempati kawasan Apgujeong, pasangan itu mengikat janji setia di hadapan Tuhan, disaksikan sanak keluarga dan teman-teman masing-masing. Baik Minseok maupun Luhan tampak suci lagi bercahaya dalam balutan warna putih. Sayang, bisik-bisik kurang sedap menerpa penampilan pasangan pengantin baru itu, tepatnya pada Luhan.

Lagi-lagi, mulut-mulut kurang kerjaan melayangkan komentar tak perlu tentang Luhan yang terlihat tak kalah cantik dari Minseok. Bukan salah bunda mengandung, demi Tuhan, Luhan sudah ditakdirkan memiliki paras seperti itu! Mau berdandan semaskulin apapun, tetap saja gurat kecantikan itu tak mau pergi dari wajah Luhan.

Bagaimana dengan solusi berupa operasi plastik?

Duh, Luhan tak mau durhaka pada _baba_ dan mamanya, secara wajahnya ini mahakarya ayah dan ibunya itu lewat bantuan tangan Tuhan tentunya.

Jadi lebih baik baginya untuk menerima nasib terlihat bak cewek cantik yang tomboy ketimbang laki-laki dewasa yang _manly_. Menyebalkan, tapi tak apa. Bagi Luhan, yang penting Minseok tetap cinta dia apa adanya.

Luhan pun harus menulikan telinga saat teman-teman Minseok yang berisik menarik istrinya itu ke salah satu meja, tepatnya saat acara resepsi digelar di sebuah gedung dekat gereja. Mereka teman-teman lama Minseok dan baru kali ini bertemu langsung dengan Luhan. Dengan tak sopannya mereka terkikik-kikik pelan sambil membicarakan Luhan yang urung bergabung karena harus menyambut rekan-rekan kerjanya dari rumah duka.

"Suamimu cantik _banget_ , Seokkie-ya," komentar Baekhyun, teman SMA Minseok yang tampil kelewat mencolok berkat polesan _eyeliner_ super dramatis.

"Kalau dia memakai gaunmu, aku yakin kau kalah cantik." Kyungsoo, teman SMA Minseok yang lain, menimpali Baekhyun.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Chen dan Sehun begitu mereka melihat suamimu nanti." Kali ini giliran Yixing, perempuan asal China yang juga masuk ke dalam geng Minseok, ikut sumbang suara.

"Bulan depan kita ada reuni SMA, 'kan? Ya, Seokkie, jangan lupa ajak suamimu. Sepertinya mengasyikkan melihat reaksi mantan-mantan Kim Minseok begitu mereka melihat suamimu nanti. Secara mereka sepertinya masih gagal _move on_ darimu, Seokkie-ya." Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Setuju," Baekhyun dan Yixing kompak memberi dukungan.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa tampang Chen begitu dia melihat Lu _Ge_ nanti. Kalian masih ingat isi email yang dia kirim ke acara radio kemarin lusa? ' _Seokkie-ya, kudengar kau bakal menikah besok lusa. Siapapun yang kaunikahi sudah pasti dia membuatku sakit hati, tapi selama dia lebih tampan dariku, aku bakal maklum_ '," Baekhyun mengoceh sok dramatis, menirukan suara penyiar radio di salah satu acara radio favorit geng mereka.

"Dan jangan lupakan Sehun. Kalian lihat karangan bunga yang dia kirim di depan gedung? _'Dari mantanmu yang tak lagi merasa tampan sejak kau putuskan sepuluh tahun yang lalu'_ ," Yixing yang biasanya kalem terkekeh-kekeh. "Suamiku sampai geleng-geleng kepala waktu membacanya." Dia mengerling sosok lelaki tampan pemilik postur kurang tinggi yang tengah menyendok hidangan penutup di meja prasmanan. Suaminya, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Sehun pasti tak bakal percaya kalau suaminya Seokkie bahkan lebih cantik dari Seokkie." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terkikik.

Minseok memandangi teman-teman SMA-nya dengan sebal. Bukannya memberi selamat atau doa, mereka malah asyik mengomentari 'kecantikan' suaminya. Sialan, 'kan?

Minseok jadi agak menyesal mengundang mereka bertiga!

"Primadona XOXO SHS menikahi pria cantik. Yakin deh, Seokkie, kau bakal jadi pusat perhatian di acara reuni nanti," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

Minseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar komentar teman-temannya itu. Dia lantas menoleh pada Luhan, yang kebetulan tengah menatapnya ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menerima tamu. Acara resepsi Minseok dan Luhan memang tak formal layaknya resepsi pernikahan pada umumnya. Baik Minseok maupun Luhan bebas berkeliling menyapa tamu-tamunya sesuka hati alih-alih dipajang di pelaminan menunggu disalami oleh tamu-tamunya.

Luhan melayangkan _wink_ centil pada Minseok dengan bonus senyuman memikat dan dibalas serupa oleh Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong tata riasmu oke, Seokkie- _ya._ Apa Lu _Ge_ yang mendandanimu?" Baekhyun iseng-iseng bertanya.

Minseok kontan mendelik. "Ya! Kau pikir aku ini jenazah?!"

 _FYI,_ Minseok memang tak mau dirias oleh Luhan, kecuali saat dia tak bernyawa nanti. Dia ingin Luhan yang merias jenazahnya. Itu wasiat Minseok.

Jauh-jauh hari membuat wasiat. Itulah Kim Minseok.

-000-

Minseok dan Luhan memasuki kamar pengantin mereka tepat pukul 23.00 KST. Minseok langsung meminta Luhan membantu membuka resleting gaunnya lantaran dia sudah tak tahan menahan sesak sebagai efek gaunnya yang ketat.

"Sepertinya teman-teman SMA-mu kaget waktu melihatku," Luhan memulai pembicaraan, sementara tangannya sibuk membantu membuka resleting gaun pengantin Minseok.

"Mereka hanya sedikit berlebihan," balas Minseok. Perempuan berpipi _chubby_ ini langsung merasa lega begitu terbebas dari gaunnya yang lumayan ketat.

"Aku tak sengaja dengar beberapa komentar mereka." Luhan menurunkan gaun Minseok. "Aku jadi berpikir, apa kamu kadang merasa kurang nyaman punya pasangan berwajah cantik seperti aku ini?"

Minseok langsung tak enak hati mendengarnya. Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan memang sialan. Minseok tak menyangka suara teman-teman SMA-nya itu ternyata sampai ke gendang telinga Luhan.

Minseok berbalik menghadap Luhan, tak malu-malu berhadapan dengan suaminya meski kini tubuhnya hanya terlindung korset. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus wajah elok milik pria yang sudah resmi jadi suaminya itu.

"Kapan aku merasa kurang nyaman, _Ge_?" Minseok balik bertanya seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Luhan.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah merasa kurang nyaman saat bersamamu. Masa bodoh kamu punya wajah cantik atau tidak. Buatku kamu yang paling oke, _Ge_." Minseok tersenyum manis. Perempuan ini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan menghadiahi suaminya itu dengan kecupan singkat namun lembut, tepat di bibir Luhan.

"Kamu tetap laki-laki dan kamu jantan. Laki-laki sejati yang berani berkomitmen untuk menikahiku. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang soal tampangmu. Aku mencintaimu, Lu _Ge_. Sangat." Minseok menghujani bibir lembut suaminya dengan kecupan manis yang bertubi-tubi. Sudah kubilang, Minseok ini penjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita, tak heran dia berani bersikap agresif pada Luhan.

"Aku tak peduli orang bilang kamu lebih cantik dariku, tidak _manly_ atau apalah. Pokoknya suamiku ini yang terbaik." Kali ini Minseok tanpa sungkan melumat lembut bibir suaminya, memetakan jejak-jejak manis yang semakin nyata di seluruh permukaan bibir Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum ditengah lumatan Minseok yang perlahan mulai menuntut. Suasana hatinya yang sempat kurang baik gara-gara komentar teman-teman SMA Minseok seketika lenyap, digantikan perasaan hangat yang membuncah seiring lumatan bibir istrinya tercinta. Minseok mencintainya tanpa ambil pusing soal parasnya yang cantik. Dia tak peduli apa kata orang tentang Luhan, jadi untuk apa Luhan ambil pusing dengan komentar orang lain?

Maka Luhan membalas lumatan Minseok dengan antusias, berbalik memetakan jejak-jejak manis di bibir Minseok. Dipeluknya pinggang sempit Minseok erat-erat, sementara bibirnya semakin agresif menginvasi bibir Minseok.

"Aku memang cantik…, Seokkie," bisik Luhan dengan susah payah disela tautan bibirnya dengan Minseok. "Tapi aku…, tetap laki-laki…, jantan…, yang selalu bisa…, membuatmu kepayahan…, dii atas ranjang."

Bisikannya semakin seduktif dan dibalas dengan lumatan dalam dari Minseok.

"Buktikan sekali lagi, Ge," Minseok turut berbisik, tak kalah seduktif. "Seperti yang sudah-sudah." Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Minseok berkat api gairah yang mulai menyala dalam tubuhnya. Luhan adalah pencium yang hebat. Dia selalu berhasil memancing gairah Minseok hanya dengan sentuhan bibirnya.

"Tidak sekali, Seokkie." Luhan meraih tubuh Minseok, membopongnya ala _bridal style_. "Tidak cukup sekali. Aku ini kelewat jantan. Satu kali tak bakal cukup." Dia mulai berjalan ke arah ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Minseok.

"Lakukan… _Ge_ …" Minseok sedikit terengah ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Luhan menjatuhkannya dengan lembut ke atas ranjang. Tatapannya yang sayu sukses menyulut api gairah milik suaminya.

" _I'm yours…_ "

Dan malam ini menjadi ajang pembuktian sisi maskulin seorang pria cantik bernama Xi Luhan ketika kejantanannya mengoyak Minseok di bawah sana, membuat istrinya itu benar-benar kepayahan sesuai janjinya tadi.

Cantik di luar. Jantan di dalam. _Yeah_ , dialah Luhan!

-000-

 _ByunBaek_

 _Seokkie, kamu datang ke acara reuni, 'kan? Jangan lupa ajak suami cantikmu_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

Minseok tersenyum-senyum membaca pesan KakaoTalk dari Baekhyun. Teman SMA-nya itu sedari kemarin terus menerornya untuk membujuk Minseok datang ke acara reuni SMA mereka sore ini. Penggemar _eyeliner_ itu juga setia memintanya membawa Luhan ke acara reuni.

Minseok menutup jendela _chat_ -nya dengan Baekhyun, beralih pada jendela _chat_ dengan kontak yang diberinya nama MyLu.

 _Ge, kamu langsung menyusul ke The Westin ya. Kita ketemu di sana._

 _Terlambat juga tak apa. Sampaikan salamku untuk mendiang Nona Han. Pastikan kamu meriasnya secantik mungkin, oke?_

 _Aku bawa mobil sendiri. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pusing, kok. Hari ini Hanbangi benar-benar kooperatif^^_

Minseok memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas setelah mengetikkan pesan untuk suaminya. Dia tak menunggu balasan Luhan, pasalnya dia tahu Luhan tengah sibuk merias jenazah bernama Nona Han yang meninggal kemarin sore. Minseok menyambar kunci mobilnya, bersiap menuju lokasi acara reuni SMA-nya.

"Nah, Hanbangi, kita akan bertemu teman-teman lamaku."

Minseok mengelus perutnya dengan penuh sayang sebelum melajukan Hyundai-nya meninggalkan pelataran parkir milik apartemennya.

-000-

Kim Minseok semasa SMA dikenal sebagai primadona sekolah. Dia mungkin bukan murid paling cantik, tetapi Minseok memiliki segudang prestasi yang sukses mengharumkan namanya. Minseok kelewat populer hingga banyak yang mendekatinya, tak terkecuali Kim Jongdae alias Chen dan Oh Sehun, dua dari sekian banyak pengagum Minseok yang beruntung lantaran sempat menjadi pacar Minseok.

Baik Chen maupun Sehun nampaknya memang masih menaruh perasaan pada Minseok. Menurut gosip dari teman-teman SMA-nya, kedua pria muda ini bahkan belum punya gandengan baru. Walhasil begitu mendengar Minseok menikah, keduanya patah hati berjamaah. Chen sampai mengirim email berisi curahan hatinya ke salah satu acara radio, sementara Sehun mengirimkan karangan bunga dengan tulisan konyol ke lokasi resepsi pernikahan Minseok meski dia tak diundang.

Sekarang mereka bertiga dipertemukan dalam acara reuni. Chen dan Sehun yang tadinya bersemangat melihat Minseok seketika berubah ekspresi begitu sosok yang sama sekali tak diharapkan kedua pria muda itu muncul dari balik pintu _ballroom_.

"Lu _Ge_!"

Minseok melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria berwajah cantik yang baru saja memasuki _ballroom_ The Westin Hotel. Itu Luhan, suami tercintanya.

"Seokkie."

Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat istrinya. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Minseok yang dikerumuni gengnya semasa SMA, juga Chen dan Sehun. Tampak teman-teman SMA Minseok menoleh padanya. Ada yang takjub, ada juga yang heran melihat Luhan. Maklum, kemeja abu-abu Luhan dan celana hitamnya memang kurang cocok dengan parasnya yang cantik. Luhan sudah menyisir rapi rambutnya ke belakang dan mengolesinya dengan gel sampai kelewat kelimis, tapi kesan maskulin agaknya masih enggan menghampirinya.

Chen terbeliak melihat Luhan yang datang mendekat. "Jangan bilang dia… Suamimu?" Chen menanyai Minseok, kedengaran ngeri.

"Mana mungkin," sanggah Sehun yang menyipitkan mata untuk mengawasi Luhan. "Masa' iya Seokkie menikahi perempuan tomboy?"

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar komentar polos Sehun. Inilah yang dinanti-nantikan Baekhyun. Dia penasaran betul dengan reaksi Sehun dan Chen saat bertemu Luhan, maka Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sepakat tak mau menunjukkan foto suami Minseok pada Sehun dan Chen. Kebetulan Minseok tak punya akun media sosial apapun sehingga baik Sehun maupun Chen kesulitan melacak potret suami Minseok.

"Enak saja. Dia itu laki-laki." Minseok memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang berdiri persis di sebelahnya. "Dan dia suamiku," Minseok memberitahu Chen yang langsung kelihatan syok.

"A-apa?" Sekarang Sehun yang terbeliak ngeri mengawasi sosok cantik Luhan yang semakin mendekat.

" _Ge_." Minseok meraih tangan suaminya, menggamitnya mesra.

"Seokkie-ya. Maaf aku terlambat datang," kata Luhan seraya mengecup singkat bibir _cherry_ milik Minseok. "Agak sulit merias Nona Han tadi, soalnya beberapa bagian wajahnya rusak. Kasihan dia, kecelakaan yang dia alami benar-benar dahsyat."

"Tapi kamu pasti berhasil menutupinya dengan teknik _make_ - _up_ yang oke, 'kan?" Minseok membelai pipi mulus Luhan dan dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari pria cantik itu.

Chen dan Sehun yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut memasang ekspresi seolah-olah mereka kena serangan jantung. Begitu menggelikan hingga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing terkikik-kikik geli. Teman-teman satu geng Minseok itu nampak sangat puas menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Chen dan Sehun.

" _Maldo andwae_ …" Sehun masih melotot tak percaya.

" _Guys_ , kenalkan. Ini suamiku, Xi Luhan." Minseok memperkenalkan suaminya pada Sehun dan Chen.

"Ini Kim Jongdae. Panggil saja Chen," Minseok memberitahu Luhan.

"Xi Luhan _imnida_." Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

Chen tak bereaksi. Agaknya efek syok dirasakan terlalu berat untuknya.

"Ini Sehun. Oh Sehun." Minseok beralih memperkenalkan suaminya pada Sehun.

"Xi Luhan _imnida_." Luhan kembali membungkuk.

Alih-alih balas membungkuk, Sehun justru menyeletuk, "kamu… Sungguhan laki-laki?"

Luhan mengernyit, sedangkan Minseok mengulurkan tangannya dan menjitak gemas kepala Sehun.

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki, Bodoh!"

Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan makin terkikik geli menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"Seokkie, kalau ini cuma lelucon, kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan," Chen yang berhasil pulih dari syoknya itu angkat bicara.

"Dia ini suamimu? Yang benar saja. Kalian bisa dikira _yuri_."

Minseok langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ ke arah Chen hingga pria pemilik suara cenderung melengking itu _mingkem_ dengan telak.

"Enak saja _yuri_. Luhan _Ge_ ini laki-laki tulen, jantan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa hamil?" Minseok dengan bangga mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Chen dan Sehun seolah kena sabet mendengar pengakuan Minseok.

" _Mwo_? Hamil?" Sehun lemas.

"Model _uke_ begini ternyata tetap bisa menghamili. Oh, _Haneunim…_ " Chen seolah kehilangan gairah hidup.

Berbeda dengan reaksi mantan-mantan merana seorang Kim Minseok, Baekhyun dan dua anggota gengnya yang lain langsung heboh menyambut berita bahagia dari Minseok. Ketiganya bergantian mengelus perut Minseok sembari mengucapkan selamat.

" _Omo_ , Seokkie, Luhan _Ge_ , selamat. Kalian benar-benar subur," Baekhyun tampak paling gembira. "Siapa nama anak ini, Seokkie? Baekkie _Imo_ ingin menyapanya."

"Hanbangi," jawab Minseok ceria.

"Nama yang manis," Kyungsoo memuji. "Hanbangi. _Hanbang_. _One round_. Kreatif, Seokkie."

Minseok dan Luhan _mesam-mesem_ , bangga.

"Halo, Hanbangi. Ini Baekkie _Imo_. Sehat-sehat selalu ya, jangan lupa doakan Baekkie _Imo_ biar cepat memberimu teman main. Nanti setelah Chanyeol _Samchon_ pulang dari London, _Imo_ dan _Samchon_ bakal berusaha keras," oceh Baekhyun semangat sembari mengelus perut rata Minseok.

"Doakan Kyungsoo _Imo_ juga," Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan. "Setelah Jongin _Samchon_ pulang dari Madagaskar nanti, kami bakal plesiran ke Karibia dan berusaha memberikan teman main untukmu." Perempuan manis bermata besar itu ikut mengelus perut Minseok.

"Senangnya, _uri_ Jelly ternyata bakal punya teman main yang seumuran." Yixing tersenyum-senyum seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri. Komentarnya barusan kontan membuat ketiga karibnya semasa SMA heboh dengan kompak.

" _Mwo_? Yixing-ah, kamu juga hamil? Kenapa baru bilang?" Baekhyun heboh. Tangannya langsung berpindah ke perut Yixing yang masih rata.

"Astaga, ternyata XingXing juga sedang isi. _Daebak_. Ini benar-benar berita bagus." Mata bulat Kyungsoo makin bersinar-sinar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Myeonie _Oppa_ jadi orang pertama yang tahu berita bahagia ini," Yixing tampak malu-malu. _Dimple_ -nya yang imut muncul di pipinya seiring senyuman manis merekah di bibirnya.

"Tapi berhubung dia masih di California dan Seokkie memberitahukan kabar gembira, kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau kalian yang tahu duluan."

"Senangnya. Hanbangi bahkan baru dua minggu, tapi dia sudah punya calon teman main yang seumuran. Tadi kamu bilang siapa nama anakmu, Yixing-ah?" tanya Minseok antusias.

"Aku memanggilnya Jelly, soalnya dia masih berbentuk gumpalan kecil. Dia baru lima minggu," beber Yixing penuh semangat. Mata indahnya berbinar memandangi perutnya sendiri.

"Hanbangi dan Jelly. Keponakan-keponakanku. Jadi tak sabar ingin menyumbang keponakan juga. Ah, Yoda-ku kapan pulang, sih," Baekhyun teringat pada suaminya yang sering dijulukinya Yoda, Park Chanyeol.

"Perasaan kita sama, Baek," Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan, mendadak sangat merindukan suaminya, Kim Jongin.

Minseok dan Yixing hanya tersenyum-senyum, lalu bergantian menyemangati para karib mereka itu.

Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan Minseok dan teman-temannya hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa senang melihat Minseok yang bangga dan gembira mengabarkan kehamilannya. Kehamilan Minseok sendiri membuat Luhan tak kalah bangga, pasalnya itu membuktikan bahwa dia memang jantan! Plusnya lagi, mereka baru lima minggu menikah dan kandungan Minseok berumur dua minggu. Bukankah itu berarti Luhan pencetak gol yang sangat baik?

Maka pria cantik itu mengedarkan pandang dengan puas ke arah teman-teman Minseok yang tengah memperhatikannya dan geng Minseok. Tatapannya lantas terhenti pada Chen dan Sehun yang tampak merana. Melihat mantan-mantan Minseok yang meragukan kelelakiannya tadi, rasanya Luhan ingin berseru keras-keras pada mereka.

' _AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TULEN, JANTAN, DAN SUKSES MENGHAMILI ISTRIKU! MASIH TAK PERCAYA KALAU AKU INI LAKI-LAKI?!'_

FIN


End file.
